The Adventurous Smurfette
by Randomwords247
Summary: A Smurfette is found in the forest near Christmas with a what looks to be broken leg. She is scared of the Smurfs, and doesn't trust them keeping her in the Smurf Village, but little do the Smurfs know, is that she has a secret she's not very willing to share. Read to find out more and let the Adventure begin!
1. The Smurfette In The Forest

**Me: HELLO EVERYBODY!**

**Smurfs: Hello!**

**Me: This is my first FanFic on this site, so please enjoy it! Who wants to do the disclaimer?  
**

**Doctor: ME! The Smurfs and me belong to Peyo.**

**Me: But Esther belongs to me. Let's get on with the story!  
**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day at the beach. The wind was calm. The sea was calm. Everything was calm, apart from one person.

"Be careful Esther, and don't go out of mine and your father's view, okay?" Someone said. "Okay Mum, I'll try," Esther said.

Esther then started making sand castles, until she saw a light of some sort coming from a cave. She decided to quickly go and see what the light was and then plan to come back. She made her way to the cave. She slowly explored it, making sure she knew which way was back until she came to a hole. Esther wasn't looking at that point where her feet were going, losing her footing and grabbing on to a rock just in time. However, it was a very loose rock and it fell off. She fell into the hole, losing consciousness.

She then woke up looking around a little until noticing her blue skin. "W-w-what happened to my skin!? Why

is it b-blue?!" She said worryingly. "W-where did this hat come from? Why do I have a cloak?" She questioned again silently this time. "Where am I? Its s-snowing? But it's July. Whats happened?" she wondered. "Maybe if I explore a little, I can find a way back," she said to herself. She then started to walk around until she heard voices. Being the curious girl she is, she headed to where the voices were coming from as she hid behind bushes and trees.

"Smurf on guys, we're nearly there," one voice said. Esther looked and saw blue creatures; The same shade of blue as her. They all had the same hat she had, only having 3 fingers and 1 thumb each. She checked her hands and saw the same amount of fingers as them. Getting more curious by the minute, she started to move in closer."What was that?" a voice said. Esther froze in fear realising she was spotted. "Oh it's smurfly nothing," another voice said. "My ears never lie, and I smurfed something. Come on, let's smurf it out," the first voice said. Not knowing if they were friend or foe, Esther started to run. "Hey you're right. Smurfthing is there! It's smurfing away. Smurf on guys!," a voice said. She started to run as fast as her legs could make her. She looked back once to see if she had lost them or not. She tripped over something and hurt her left leg very badly and she then lost consciousness.

Esther woke up inside a building in a bed. While wondering how she got there, she sat up groaning in pain before saying, "Where am I now?" Suddenly, one of those blue creatures came in; this one looking a bit like a doctor. "Ah so you're smurfally awake", it said. "W-w-who a-are y-you and w-where am I-I?" Esther said shaking a little with fear. "I'm Doctor Smurf. You're inside the Smurf hospital. What's your name?" he asked her. She shook her head sideways slowly whispering, "I'd rather not tell you. Sorry." Doctor simply replied with, "Okay then, until you smurf like smurfing me, I'll just smurf you Mystery Smurfette." He then left the hospital, and after he did Esther then laid down in her bed to go to sleep, but Doctor came in with another Smurf behind him. This one whore red clothes and had a other Smurf came towards her and said, "Here drink this, it will help your leg to smurf." She took it slowly saying a very quiet "thank you", and drank it. "If she smurfs that twice a day, her leg will be smurfy in about a week. Maybe less. Make sure she smurfs it Doctor," he said. "Yes Papa," Doctor Smurf named Papa then left, and Doctor said, "Its best if you smurf some rest. I'll smurf you in the morning." She shook her head up and down as to say "Ok",she then went to bed.

* * *

**Me: Well how was that?  
**

**Doctor: Esther! Get back in that bed right now!**

**Esther: Fine! Your no fun!**

**Me: You two, stop fighting, before I knock you out the with this *shows hammer in hands***

**Esther and Doctor: AH! Okay we're sorry!**

**Me: Good anyway goodbye and remember to tell me what you think by reviewing!  
**


	2. GarbageSmell

**Me: HELLO!**

**Smurfs: Hello! **

**Me: I am pleased to say the next chapter is going to happen, but there is one more chapter about Esther's first time in the Smurf Village after this, then there will be other things posted  
**

**Grouchy: One review! HA you never smurf anything good!**

**Me: Shut up before I hit you on the head with a hammer, anyway the review is from FrittzyCrazy and it reads:**

**"Very Nice. You definitely have something interesting here, but it would be more legible if you started a new line every time someone else speaks. You do, However, have a nice plot so far and have gotten me hooked."**

**Esther: Don't worry she will try to do that**

**Me: Yes I will so anyway Papa Disclaimer!**

**Papa: Me and my little Smurfs belong to Peyo**

**Me: And Esther is my character, made her myself! On with the story!**

* * *

_Esther's Diary:_ _Sometime in Winter, I need to ask when_

_Dear Diary, I had a very strange day Yesterday. I saw a light coming from a cave and ended up falling into a hole. I then woke up with blue skin, a hat, 3 fingers instead of 4, my thumb still the same, and a green cloak. I was found by some blue creatures whom I ran from, which is where I tripped, hurt my leg and fainted.I then woke up in the "Smurf Village Hospital." I met Doctor Smurf and Papa Smurf, who then later gave me something that would help my leg I hope to find out more about these "Smurfs," and I hope its not as crazy and confusing as yesterday.I'm suprised I know what they are saying really, because they keep using the word "Smurf" to replace a word. I really am confused._

_Esther._

Esther tried to get up and out of bed, but Doctor came and said,

"Oh no you don't. You're smurfing in bed. You don't want your leg to get smurf, do you?" Esther said

"But ho-" she was cut short by Doctor saying,

"I'll smurf you some food. Don't worry." Esther sighed, knowing there was no way she could get out of bed and knocked on the door to which Doctor opened, Papa was at the door

"Hows she smurfing Doctor?" he asked, "She's smurfing alright Papa, but her leg isn't smurfy enough to smurf on yet," Doctor replied."

Esther was stuck in that bed for the next 5 days, wishing her leg would get better so she could go and explore, she was so bored staying in that bed all day with nothing to do, until one night Doctor came in and said

"Your leg should be smurfy enough to smurf on tomorrow" while giving her a scarf and gloves saying

"Smurf these on tomorrow to keep you smurfy and warm" Esther smiled, it was the biggest smile she had since she got there, she was exsited, finally out of bed! She could hardly wait.

The day finally came after what seemed like the longest night ever, Doctor got her breakfast probably for the last time, and he helped her out of bed saying

"I just need to smurf a bandage on your leg, Myst-"

"Esther" she said stopping him,

"What?" he asked

"My names Esther" she replied

"What a smurfy name you have Esther" he said smiling "there your leg is bandaged up smurfily, but you must not smurf or do anything dangerous, or your leg could get smurfed again." he said

"Okay" she replied as Doctor helped her to the she opened it there were loads of smurfs ouside with Papa at the front, saying

"Merry Christmas!"

"Christmas?Already?" she thought to herself

"Hello Everysmurf! This here is Esther!" Doctor said

"Hello Esther, smurfy to meet you!" they all said, "Hello!" she replied to them.

"Here Esther, I smurfed you these" a smurf said giving her a white frilly dress

"Er, could you not make clothes like the ones I'm wearing now for me?" she asked him, he looked suprised

"Well I guess I could smurf a try" he answered

"Don't smurf him, he just wants everysmurf to wear the same triddional clothes" Doctor told her, to which she giggled replying

"Well you can't have everything can you?"

A hour passed and Esther was outside in the snow smiling happily until she got hit with a snowball,

"Who threw that?" she thought, looking behind herself seeing a Smurf with something on his arms whistling then made a snowball, aimed for him and threw it."Bullseye!" she thought, before getting hit with another one, realising she got herself into a snowball fight started making and throwing more while laughing and giggling a lot.

During the snowball fight, somesmurf's snowball hit Esther's hat, and knocked it off, when she went to get it back she noticed something underneth picked it up removing the snow which was covering it, and saw what it was, it was a picture of her with her family, her mum, her dad, her brothers and her, when no one was looking she left the village to be cry alone.

What she did not know was that a human, who wore black robes with patches in them and had red shoes, was behind her with what looks like a butterfly net, she heard a twig snap and instantly turned round seeing the man, she quickly ran without thinking, with the man behind, chasing her. She kept running until she tripped over something with her leg feeling very painful she could not run any longer but had to sit though the pain. The man captured her, taking her to a cliff side where an old hovel was, she wondered what the man was going to do to her but could not think due to the pain of her leg.

Once he arrived there, he put her inside a cage

"Who are you and what are you going to do to me?" she demanded to know with a bit of anger in her voice,

"I am the Great and Powerful wizard Gargamel and I-" he said being cut short

"GarbageSmell?" she said begining to laugh "Oh oh let me guess your full name, is it "GarbageSmellsALotLikeMe" well is it?" she said laughing very hard

"ENOUGH!" Gargamel shouted making her stop

"Hey no need to shout, I was only having a little joke," she said thinking "Wow someone sure does need to control their temper". She saw a smurf in the window and tried to sign "The key is over there" pointing to a key hanging on the wall while Gargamel wasn't looking,

"Hey GarbageSmell, whos that cat over there? Oh let me guess its your henchman or should I say henchcat" she said again laughing

"Thats it! I have had enough of you! Tell me your name before I start extracting your essance so I can write it on your tomestone! Now!" he shouted not noticing the Smurfs behind him,

"Well if you must know my name, I'm going to do a little quiz, "Esther", "Elizabath", "Sarah", Snowflake", "Sapphire", or "Flower" which of these is my name?"she said trying to buy as much time as she could,

"Err Elizabath" he guessed "Wrong!" "Flower?" "Wrong again" "Sarah" "Nope"

"Hmm which one" he thought "Maybe its the Esther!" "Esther!" he said, Esther looked suprised, no one has ever guessed her name that easy, they usually guess every name BUT Esther, which always left her annoyed.

"C-Cor-Correct" she said gulping Gargamel smiled evily "Now that I know lets start extracting essance shall we?" he said

"WAIT! Before you start let me just say this," she said hurriedly

"What is it?"

"Why don't you look behind you" she replied sneaklly, he looked behind him, which resulted in being hit in the head with something.

"Nice timing guys!" Esher said while they unlocked her cage

"No problem" a smurf with a mark on his arms said,

"Esther, I knew you'd smurf your leg again," Doctor said

"Sorry Doctor I had to run from him, and I tripped over something" she replied

"Its okay, it wasn't your smurf, it was Gargamel's" he said smiling"Here smurf these, I smurfed them incase you smurfed your leg again, they are to help you smurf" he said giving her some crutches to help her walk she got them and slowly got up groaning a little

"Thanks Doctor" she said still in pain, but able to at least walk.

* * *

**Me: Yes I know horrible of me to end without letting anyone know if they escaped or not, or if Gargamel got them. But hey at least part two is now readable!**

**Esther: Also to all those Gargamel fans who are reading this story, I am sorry for insulting his name, I JUST CAN'T RESIST! SMASH EVERYTHING WITH A GIANT HAMMER!**

**Me: Alright who gave her cream? *Everyone looks at Jokey***

**Jokey: He he, sorry**

**Me: Smurfs grab her! Papa make a sleeping potion and I'll get her to drink it!**

**Papa: Right on it.**

**Me: Hopefully next time she will have calmed down *ducks as she jumps over me* but hey, tell me what you think by reviewing!**


	3. The Escape!

**Me: GRAB HER!**

**Esther: CAN'T CATCH ME FOR A MONKEY UP A TR- *gets knocked out after being hit on the head with a hammer***

**Me: I'm sorry Esther BUT IT HAD TO BE DONE! Anyway hello everyone again!**

**Grouchy: Your not doing well with reviews AT ALL *laughs* **

**Me: You'll love this one! Its from FrittzyCrazy and reads:**

**"Smash? Did somebody say SMASH? HAHA SMASH!**  
***Ahem***  
**Sorry about that, I get a little carried away at times. However, if Grouchy thinks getting ONE review is funny, I would be glad to smash him. I'm gaining a reputation for smashing Smurfs who act like that. **  
**I also think that Esther's teasing of Gargamel is very funny, even Hilarious. I am sorry that her Christmas with the Smurfs was cut so short, but at least things seem to be looking up. I'm just gonna take a guess here, correct me if I'm wrong, but is this set in the Movie Universe?**  
***Groan* Nice going Jokey! Good luck to all of you with calming Esther down."**

**Me: Hear that Jokey and Grouchy! *Looks at them, who just stay quiet* I thought so, anyway it is mostly set in the film series, but I have been trying to make it have some cartoon stuff in, you'll find that out in one of the chapters! So anyway Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Esther then started to walk to them until something caught her eye

"RUN!" she shouted, as Gargamel swong a net capturing all of them but Doctor and her "Come on follow me!" Doctor said she nodded as she followed him to a mouse hole while a cat tried to catch them

"Get them Azrael! Get them! I want that Smurfette!" Gargamel shouted to his cat

"He is really after you Esther" Doctor said "I think I might of gotten a bit carried away" she replied nervously

"What did you smurf?" he asked unamused "I called him names like "GarbageSmellsAlotLikeMe" and distracted him while you got the key" she replied still keeping her nervous tone

"Esther, that wasn't very smurfy of you" he said "Hey what can I say I was born with a heavy sense of humor I can't help it! I heard his name and just had to make a couple jokes about it" she replied defensively

"Smurfed?But I thought all Smurfettes were created not smurfed" he said wondering,

"Hmm come one follow me" Esther said

"Hey smurf just a minute your not suposed to be smurfing" Doctor replied

"1: We don't have a minute and 2: Do you want to rescue those smurfs or not?" she said to him "Good point, smurf me the plan" he said

"One of us is going to distract Gargamel and his cat by getting them to chasse the one of us, while the other frees the smurfs while Gargamel's not looking, we're gonna have to quickly chosse which one of us is the distracter and which one is the helper," she said

"Smurfy plan, I'll be the distracter" he replied

"Okay well theres more to it, once I've freed the smurfs your gonna have to make a run to the window, but at the last minute jump out the way to get to us, okay?" she finished "Okay let's go" Doctor replied "wait here shout this to get his attion" she said and then whispered something into his ear.

"Hey Gargamel, smurfy nose on your wart." Doctor laughed

"Why you!" Gargamel shouted starting to chasse him with Azrael while Esther climbed to get the key.

"Come on just a little closer" she thought to herself "Look Azrael! Theres that Smurfette Esther!" Gargamel said "Oh no. Doctor! Circle Around! Circle Around!" she shouted climbing as quick as she could with her leg in alot of pain,

"Undersmurfed" he replied circling around Gargamel picking up a big stick and using it to trip him over

"Why you! Azrael get that Smurfette!" Gargamel shouted to his cat while he chassed Doctor.

"Come on just a little higher, got it! Coming to you Smurfs!" she shouted, but just as she was about to jump, Azreal managed to scratch her right arm and the right side of her face, ignoring this she jumped grabbing onto the table just, she threw the keys on it and then climbed up.

"Here take the keys! I got a cat to take care of, Doctor Window Window!" she said, signaling Doctor to go to the window as she ran to the window as well, her plan didn't start like she planned, but she wanted to make sure it ended the same.

Esther kept running, ignoring the pain of her leg but tripping a few times, with Azrael behind her she couldn't slow down or stop she had to last, she didn't want it to be the worst Christmas ever. No she wanted the smurfs to be together, they were a family, she wanted to make sure they were together, even if it ment sacrificing herself, she thought it would be like letting her family down if she didn't rescue them, after all they would have done the same if it was her family in danger.

"DOCTOR JUMP!" she shouted to Doctor and he did so as well as Esther, turning just before they went out the window resulting in Gargamel and Azrael falling out it.

"We did it!" Doctor shouted happily, Esther didn't respond, she just lay there groaning with pain, "Oh no, Smurfs, help me carry her to the village quickly!" thankfully they just got out of the cages and then help him carry her.

Esther later woke up, in the hospital once again groaning while saying

"Wa-was it all a dream?",

"No it wasn't Esther" a Smurf said to her, it was Doctor "You smurfed your leg worse then it was before and your arm is bad as well, you sure did smurf it in Gargamel's hovel" he said making her look at her arm which had a bandage on it, a Smurf with white overalls, a white smurf hat with a visor and a pencil in his ear then came in with something that looked like a wheelchair saying

"I smurfed this up for you so you could smurf at the Christmas party with us its a wheelsmurfer"

"Th-thank you, its very kind of you to do this for me" Esther replied

"What can I smurf? Think of it as a thank you for smurfing us out of Gargamel's hovel, after we tried to rescue you" he said smiling

"Whats your name?" she said out of curiosity "I'm Handy Smurf, I'm the smurf village builder" he answered smiling "Let me help you smurf into it" Doctor said helping her to get up and into it.

Later they were all around the Christmas tree and someone asked,

"Hey Esther, what made you smurf into the forest anyway?" Esther didn't want to tell about her family just yet, so she just came up with an excuse and said while giggling a little "I guess I was in a world of my own while walking" "Merry Christmas Everyone!" she shouted with happiness and joy

"And merry christmas, guys, where ever you are" she whispered quietly to herself while looking up at the sky thinking of her family.

"Esther, smurf over here!" the Smurf with red things which looked like tatoos or something on his arms said, she went over there, wondering why she was called

"We smurfed this for you!" he said pointing to all the smurfs while holding a box with wrapping paper on it,

"Smurf on, open it" some smurfs said, then others joined in wanting her to open it, Esther laughed saying

"Okay okay, I'll open it", before she opened it there was a note attached to it saying "Merry Christmas Welcome to the Smurf village Esther!" inside the box were some white flowers and a Christmasy smurf hat, all she could do was cry tears of joy and thankfulness saying

"Thank you, thank you so much!" all the smurfs cheered saying

"Welcome to the Smurf Village Esther and Merry Christmas!", dispite the incident with Gargamel, they had the best Christmas ever.

* * *

**Me: Aww! Don't you just love a happy ending? Let's just hope Esther wakes up okay and doesn't know I knocked her out, otherwise I'm gonna have to play "Hide and seek" with being found ending up in pain, and don't worry her arm will be okay same with her leg.**

**Jokey: I'll sure not smurf that mistake again**

**Me: Let's hope or I'll bonk you on the noggin next time**

**Papa: Not very smurfy of you**

**Me: Yeah I know but anyway remember to review and tell me what you think! I'll be postin more stories as well as the date of when they take place so watch out for them! 'Till then Goodbye from me and the Smurfs!**


	4. Questions And Answers

**Me: This is a Question and Answers chapter, it will be updated whenever someone has posted a review with Questions. This one is from "Randomwords247" (NOT ME AN IMPOSTER!A GUEST AS WELL) and reads:**

**"Ok one thing I don't get it doctor loves her I know that and she is always trying to be all perfect but I don't know why but how come she is always hurt on her leg so ya bye"**

**Me: 1: Doctor does not love her, thats Jokey's line of work, 2: She tries to be perfect? Not really she just tries to do a good job thats all 3: Her leg always hurts because, would yours hurt if yours was almost broken? Plus Doctor said if she ran or did anything dangours it would get worse, and she ran and fell again so it got much worse. Also this is to every guest, please don't use my name for a Guest name.  
**

**Me: Another one is from FrittzyCrazy and reads:**

**"Nice. Hmmm... Do you have Microsoft Word? If not, I highly recommend it, as it can help with last minute editing. Not to say your story isn't good, because it definitely is. Also, I'm slightly confused. Is Everyone around her Smurfling age except for Papa Smurf, or are they all adults and she's the only Smurfling?"**

**Me: No I don't have Microsoft Word, if its suppose to help with Spelling I tend to fix that after, but I guess I could give it a try. To answer your question, no I put the Smurfs around 140-150 years old smurf wise and they are adults. Although Esther isn't, when she arrived at the Village she was 11 years old human wise, so I would put her around 105-115 years old Smurf years, but she acts like a young, hyper kid most the time.**

**Me: Once again the Guest Randomwords247 has posted a review and it reads:**

**"Why I did your name because I have a awesome name and I like  
t slot that's why you do a awesome job and I like how you do your stuff so that's why my real name is Black raider so if you want to go ahead and give me *BEEP* ok well bye"**

**Me: Look, I wasn't telling you off, I just wanted to let you know I don't want guests to go around using my name, Black raider is a cool name why didn't you use it?**

**Me: This one is from anon guest and reads:**

**"can we do names like mine?"**

**Me: If you want, I don't decide you do, I'm just saying please don't use my user account name for a guest name, sorry if I upset anyone. This next one is from Crutchy's Goil and reads:  
**

**"Hey I am really enjoying this. Happy Easter by the way! Not really any problems with this that haven't been solved. Although if you could maybe update soon? Please! Great story! :)"**

**Me: Happy easter to you too! (I'm a bit late lol), the story has already been completed, but there is a "sequel thingy" for it called "Another Day Another Adventure" (ignore my bad names lol) so go check it out!**


End file.
